Love's Return
by Sara K M
Summary: Alternative Universe. What may have happened if Princess Irina was dead by the time Igor returned to Violet in 5 x 8? Could he have spent his "final years" with her? And what would Robert think of their relationship?
1. I wish to spend my final years with you

Love's Return

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Downton Abbey.**_

**Oh and OOOOOOOOO is time change.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX is POV change.**

Violet tried not to stare at Igor, as it would be inappropriate. But she hadn't expected this. Even after Shrimpie had informed her that Princess Kuragin had died, she thought Igor would eventually leave when they finished exchanging fond memories.

But today, he stood in her proper drawing room and said something scandalous. Something to Violet wished she could agree. He looked directly at her and said seriously, "I wish to spend my final years with you."

Perhaps it was a mistake wear her lavender day dress, as her maid suggested? She appreciated looking her best for Igor, but it seems to have given him ideas. Ignoring her quickening heartbeat was second nature to Violet, as she was a master at hiding her emotions. Burying any feelings she had for this man, she smiled politely. "Igor, you know that's not possible."

Igor sighed causing his long white beard to shift a little. "Why not? The reasons why you left me years ago aren't an issue anymore. You are no longer married; neither am I. Both your children are grown and living their own lives. My children are grown and in living in France."

Bristling Violet shook her head. She hated it when people tried to use logical arguments against her. "That is not the point."

"Violet," Igor said softly, reminding her far too much of their stolen time in Russia. "We agreed when we parted that if things were different…They _are_ different now."

Before she could stop herself, her mind flashed back to the night they said goodbye. Princess Kuragin had yanked on Violet's arm and screamed like she was a common criminal. But Igor couldn't stop himself from kissing Violet one more time. She could still feel his breathe on her cheek and the sad, tender look in his blue eyes.

Her husband had never looked at her like that.

"I wish everything was different," Igor had said as his lips parted from hers.

She'd nodded before Princess Kuragin gave Violet one final yank on her arm. If only things were different.

But now, didn't Igor realize too much time had passed? This wasn't some cute little story about love returning. This was real life. "Igor, those type of relationships are for young people. Not for people our age." She glanced at her cane, her wrinkled skin, and his white hair to prove her point. Briefly she thought of Isabel's recent courtship with Lord Merton. In the end, it appeared to have failed. And they were several years younger than Violet and Igor.

"They can be for people our ages if we allow them to be," Igor said, raising his voice as if he was issuing a command.

"Igor, keep your voice down!" Violet commanded back, glancing around to see if any of her servants may have overheard this inappropriate conversation. Her drawing room appeared as proper as it always did, but who knew what might be lurking behind doors. He needed to leave before any gossip started around the village. Would they say Igor was a Russian spy? Or would they whisper that Violet was a loose woman, spending so much time with a strange gentleman? Or most likely of all, would they laugh that the Dowager Countess of Grantham, behaving like a silly girl with a new beau?

At the same time, her heartbeat quickened again, remembering how much she'd once loved this man's strong voice.

"I know you're scared to try again," Igor said, much softer this time. "It is frightening for me as well. But personally, I'm more frightened _not_ to try anything with you, Violet. I'm missed you all these years. And if something happened to one of us and we didn't take this chance, I'd regret it."

Violet tried not to lose herself in Igor's soft blue eyes as he spoke. He was correct; she was a bit frightened about this. How was it that a man who hadn't seen her for over fifty years could understand her so well? He'd done the same thing when they were in Russia. Somehow, he'd understood her better than her husband, Patrick ever did.

Still, she couldn't agree. "Igor," she said as firmly as she could. "I need you to stop this foolishness and leave before people begin talking." She would _not_ be laughed at for any reason.

Finally, Igor's temper snapped. "Why are you so stubborn?" He yelled again, throwing his hands in the air. "There is nothing standing in our way anymore, Violet. Except you. I thought we still meant something to each other, but if that's not the case," he shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose I shall go to France to see my children."

"That sounds like a fine idea," Violet said, desperately trying to sound pleased. It was what she wanted, right? Well, what needed to happen anyway. As she'd already told Igor, they were too old for courting and romance. But inside, her heart was breaking all over again. Was she really going to watch him walk out of her life again?

Almost everyone else in her family had a chance at love, even if it was only for a couple of years. Why must she lose hers twice? Could this truly be her love returning?

Still, their last relationship caused her a lot of shame. They'd had an affair and planned on running away together. She'd thought of leaving her two young children for him. Could Violet truly begin another relationship as if nothing had happened?

Scowling, Igor shook his head. "Goodbye, Violet," he snapped, opening her door.

"Wait," Violet said suddenly. Igor stopped. The soft look in his eyes and the look of hope in his smile made her heart quicken again. Was she truly going to say this? "If we are to begin our relationship again, we must do it properly. You will sleep elsewhere, but you are welcome to come to tea and possibly escort me to a few parties."

Igor entire face lit up. That alone may cause this to be worth it. If only Violet could stop the pounding in her heart. "Then I shall return for tea tomorrow," he said, his strong voice leaving no room for argument.

She really loved that voice.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Violet and Igor took tea together for several days, and it was remarkably easy. She barely noticed her maid and butler's ridiculous rivalry, thanks to Igor's presence. She'd even allowed different tea leaves in her pantry so Igor could make the Russian equivalent. While they sipped tea and ate biscuits, she and Igor chatted about everything and nothing. There was no shame or guilt in their relationship, because everything was conducted properly. It felt almost as if they'd never separated. Violet wished she wasn't required to go to London soon, even if it was for her niece, Rose's wedding. She was enjoying seeing Igor almost every day.

"I am afraid I must leave for London soon," Violet said as she sipped her tea. "The whole family will be going. We are to host my, niece, Rose's wedding there. I will return in ten days."

Igor sighed and his smile faded. Violet loved how clearly disappointed he was that he wouldn't see her for several days. "Of course. Enjoy your time with your family.

She would, of course. Violet simply wished she could go without missing this man's smile and his fluffy beard. Once again, she wondered if she should ask Igor to join them. She had, of course, suggested he escort her to a few parties. After all, her love had returned. But was Violet truly ready for what people would say?

The guests would whisper about the "strange man" that was with Lady Grantham. They would invent possible reasons, each one more ridiculous than the last. And what if any of them suspected the truth? Would it shame her family? Violet's heart thumped faster and faster at the thought, although she sipped her tea as if nothing was wrong. It was of course, best to leave Igor safely tucked away at Downton village until she decided if their relationship could be permanent.

But then Violet looked into his eyes again. They were gazing at her softly as if she were the most precious person on earth. He truly was wonderful. He was her love. How long could she keep him hidden because she was frightened?

Violet would never be ruled by fear.

"Igor," she said placing her teacup down for emphasis. "Come to the wedding with me. As my guest."

Igor's face lit up in an adorable way. "Truly, Violet? But what about, well, your concerns about what people will think?"

Sipping her tea, she paused, pretending that didn't concern her as much as it did. "People will think what I want them to think, which is that you are a nice gentleman attending a wedding."

"My stubborn Violet," Igor said with a chuckle. "And your family? Will they accept this last-minute change of plans?"

Violet smiled smugly. "They will not have a choice. Robert pretends he is the head of the family, but _I_ am its true leader, and everyone knows it."

Igor chuckled again. "That's my stubborn Violet," he said, using that commanding tone she loved so much. Her love truly had returned, and they would have a lovely time at the wedding.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

They didn't have a lovely time.

Rose's wedding was nice enough. Despite Susan's attempt to ruin it, her young niece had emerged married with a huge smile on her face. She and Mr. Aldridge had left for their wedding journey waving and smiling.

But Robert and Igor had spent the entire afternoon snapping at each other like a couple of uncivilized children, instead of the gentlemen Violet knew them to be. "I expected better of you," she said, as Igor prepared to leave Grantham House.

Igor shook his head, his beard rustling a bit. "I suppose you did, and I apologize. But Violet, your son looks rather like his father. His title is the same as his father. The man who ignored you in favor of tarts and stole you away from me."

Violet's blood turned to ice, as it always did when she became truly angry. All her feelings for this man seemed to vanish.

"I agree," she said, staring into Igor's eyes in away would scare any experienced soldier. "Robert looks like his father. And that man may have had a terrible wandering eye, but he was a wonderful father to my children, as well as a good friend to me most of the time."

"I understand that, but – " Igor began, somehow daring to interrupt her.

"Igor, I am not finished!" Violet said, wondering where the gentleman Igor used to be had gone. "More importantly, Robert is far more loyal than his father was."

She deliberately exited the building before saying this next part. If Robert or Cora ever heard her speaking this way, she wouldn't know what to do. "Especially regarding his wife. I do not believe he has ever had one mistress. They even have the most unseemly reputation towards physical affection." Violet lost count of how many times Cora's hand was on Robert's arm or shoulder today. She even caught them holding hands at least twice. At least they'd decided to refrain from kissing in public this time. "They are honestly in love."

"But most importantly," Violet said, staring into Igor's eyes once again in a way that would frighten any combat veteran. "Robert is _my_ son. If you cannot treat him with respect, I do not wish to see you anymore."

"Here is your cab," she finished, as the car drove towards them.

Igor sighed and took Violet's hands in hers. "You are right; Robert is your son. I will try to treat him civilly.

Violet shook her head sharply, her necklace jiggling against her neck. "You must do more than try if you wish things to continue with us."

"I do, Violet," Igor said softly. Violet made the mistake of looking into his blue eyes again, and she was flooded with warm feelings for this man. What was happening to her? "And I promise, I will be nice to your son."

"Then perhaps you and I can take tea again when I return to Downton?" It might be best if Violet allowed her love to disappear temporarily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OOOOOOOOO

Cora smiled as her love entered her room at Grantham House for the night. It was wonderful that they were sleeping together again, even if Robert angry tonight.

"I cannot believe Mama," Robert ranted, shaking his head again. "She is far too old for a gentleman caller. What is she doing, bringing this Russian around?"

Cora sighed and tried her best to explain this to him. Again. "Perhaps your Mama is lonely."

Robert shook his head, jerking the strings on his dressing gown. "It's never bothered her before. She has no reason to be lonely, with all us surrounding her."

"A gentleman companion is different than family companionship, Robert," Cora said as gently as she could, although she doubted he would believe her.

Scowling, Robert finally removed his dressing gown and threw it on the usual chair. "Does she not see how ridiculous she is being? She is in her eighties, for goodness sake!" His voice increased in volume again.

"I'm certain Mama has thought about that," Cora said, reflecting of how obsessed her mother – in – law was with "the look of things." "But she also needs to consider her own happiness."

"Her happiness at the expense of the rest of our family, you mean," Robert grumbled and pouted like a child.

Cora put her hands on both of his, reminding herself to be especially careful when he was in this mood. "I know what this is truly about. You think your mother is replacing your father, and that is difficult, especially considering you were so close to him."

"No, Cora, it's not like that," he said, but his protest lacked vigor. She had come right to the heart of his problem.

Looking deep into his blue eyes, she tried to comfort him and advise him at same time. "I understand; I cannot imagine how I would feel if Mother introduced me to her new gentleman friend. But Robert, your father has been gone for many years. And even when he was alive your parents were only – "

" – good friends," Robert finished, still grumbling. But Cora's heart skipped a beat that he knew exactly what she planned to say. They'd become so distant with each other earlier that year, it was nice that he was able to read her thoughts again.

"Yes," Cora said, still looking directly into those gorgeous blue eyes. "Perhaps this Russian gentleman is a chance for your mother to have more than that."

Robert sighed. "I still think she's being ridiculous."

Cora smiled. This was another thing she would have to coax him into accepting, assuming Mama and the Russian continued to spend time together, that is. She admitted it was odd, for her mother – in – law to have a gentleman friend, but Cora truly hoped he would make the older woman happy. Perhaps Violet would even find her own love.

Meanwhile, it might be better to change the subject. "But Rose was certainly happy today," she said with a much wider smile. It was so nice to see the young woman finally settled.

Robert brightened, obviously much happier to discuss this. "Definitely. I think she and Mr. Aldridge will be very happy together. And they had a very nice wedding because of you, darling."

Cora smiled, feeling warm because of his praise and then giggled as he pulled her onto their bed. "As happy as we are?" she asked, giving him a kiss.

"I hope so," Robert said, wrapping his arms around her tightly and giving her a much deeper kiss. The kind that made her explode with love for him.

**I don't know how often I will update this, but I do intend to add a few more chapters. Because I would really like to see what would happen in some of the season 6 episodes (and possibly the movie), if Vigor were a thing.**

**And, of course, how Cobert responds to Vigor as well.**


	2. He might die

**Special notice: Lent starts next Wednesday. As this is a new fandom for me, most of you probably don't know this, by I try to limit fanfiction during that period. So, I won't be posting any new chapters of this story, or anything else, until after Easter. **

He Might Die

Robert's side ached once again as he greeted Mama and her gentleman friend, Igor. Cora had claimed several months ago that perhaps Mama would soften a bit now that she had Igor. But that hadn't happened at all. If anything, Mama was even more determined to win every battle in her life. This time she was determined to prove that the hospital merger with York would not happen, no matter how many toes on which she stepped. It didn't help that Igor seemed to agree with her, and they proved they were both ready for a fight. Her smile was a thin line and Igor held on to her twice as tightly as he normally did.

Robert didn't like it. He didn't like it at all. It felt wrong for the Russian with the whitish grey beard to be holding on to Mama, and it made him dread the terrible battle that would occur tonight even more. His side throbbed again, but Robert tried to ignore it. It was just the ulcer again. If he claimed illness, Mama would accuse her son of deserting her. It was nothing he couldn't handle. He'd been thorough war, for bloody sake. He could live through this battle.

"Hello Robert," Mama said in the voice she used when she was determined to win.

"Good to see you again, Robert," Igor said, using a remarkably similar voice, and holding out his hand. Robert wondered why he needed to shake this man's hand.

"Hello Granny," both his daughters' said as Mama entered the drawing room, greeting their grandmother with a kiss on the cheek. "Hello Igor," they added to the Russian, greeting him with far more ease than Robert would ever be able to do. Mama kissed them back, showing her softer side she had buried somewhere beneath her armor.

"Cora," Mama nodded toward his wife, without the tender greeting. In recent years, things had somewhat improved between them, but Mama and Cora were at odds again, since Cora believed in the hospital merger.

"It's good to see you, too, Igor," Cora said to the Russian, much more cheerfully, her tiara sparkling in the dim light. It was so typical of her, to try to make everyone feel welcome in their home and in their family. And Robert found it annoying and endearing at the same time, in this case. She held out her hand for him to shake.

Igor shook it without a word. That ungrateful man. At least he nodded respectfully towards her. But Robert's side stung again.

Still Mama and the Russian walked towards two other guests, and proponents for the hospital merger. Cousin Isabel and the Lord Merton, also known as Dickie Grey. Usually Robert was happy to see Dickie, who had been a good friend since his days at Eton. But tonight, the man was just one more person in this battle.

"The Right Honorable Neville Chamberlain, the Minister of Health," Carson's voice boomed out at that moment. A middle – aged man, probably a bit younger than Robert, with dark hair and a mustache stepped into the drawing room.

He and Cora greeted the minister of health as warmly as they could, although it was Mama's idea for this man to attend the dinner. "Welcome to Downton," Cora said, shaking the man's hand. She really was the best countess he could ask. Her tiara sparkled again.

"Thank you, Lady Grantham," the minister of health nodded respectfully.

"We are happy to have you dine with us," Robert added, although he wasn't certain that was true. This man would probably make the upcoming battle at dinner worse.

But at least he was respectful. "Thank you, Lord Grantham," the minister of health nodded as they shook hands as well.

The man eventually wandered off, accepting some cocktails. Another sharp pain stabbed Robert in the side, and he struggled to ignore it, choosing to make his way toward Cora and Isabel.

But Mama saw him first. "Are you all right?" she asked, sounding honestly concerned.

Robert should have felt happy that Mama had let go of her battle armor enough to be concerned about her only son. But instead, he felt irritated. He was desperately trying to ignore the ulcer, and it would be much easier if people didn't pester him like he was a child. "I will be all right as long as no one asks how I am," he snapped. He could handle it; he'd been thorough war.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Swallowing another piece of chicken, Robert tried to focus on the food and not the battle at the dinner table. But it wasn't easy. Currently Mama and Cousin Isabel were barking and snapping at each other, each convinced she was right and the other was wrong.

At the worst times, Igor would add how too many things had changed in Russia, until they'd finally lost all their homes and their status. He seemed to think the new hospital plan would lead England in the same direction. Robert had to admit, it was worrying, especially with the Labor Party becoming so powerful, but he refused to believe things here were that dire.

"Now I know this is difficult to believe," Cousin Isabel countered, "but not all change is bad, and this hospital merger will benefit everyone."

Mama immediately countered, snapping, "I know it is impossible for you to believe, but it _cannot_ benefit us. And no matter how many traitors are created, I am still right." She stared directly at Dr. Clarkson as she spoke. The doctor originally agreed with Mama but had recently decided in favor of the merger.

Dr. Clarkson shook his head. "I still cannot believe your maid thought it acceptable to yell at me in the middle of the village."

Robert's side stung again, and he forced himself to concentrate on Mrs. Patmore's chicken drenched in white buttery sauce and herbs. As he swallowed, he his stomach seemed to move inside him, making him feel nauseous. But it was nothing he couldn't handle. He'd been thorough war.

"I knew I was here to hear about the hospital merger, but I expected the discussion to be more of a united front," the minister of health said, sounding overwhelmed. Robert felt sorry for the man. He had no way of knowing this dinner would become such a battle.

"My mother – in – law has a certain myopia when it comes to other people's point – of – view," Cora said sweetly, trying to defuse the tension, as she always did.

Of course, Mama refused to accept that. "I have a charity of vision that allows me to resist a housemaid's ghastly manners," she stated, giving Cousin Isabel, Cora, Dr. Clarkson, and Dickie Merton a deadly glare.

The pain in Robert's side seemed to swell to an overwhelming degree as everyone continued to argue. Perhaps this was worse than the African War, after all. "Can't we stop this beastly row?" he asked, hoping everyone understood how serious he was.

Unfortunately, no one did. Most everyone just gave him sad smiles. Cora shook her head, saying "How I wish we could."

Somehow the pain swelled even more, and the nausea increased to the point where Robert was certain he would vomit any moment. He stood up slowly, his side still throbbing. In fact, he hurt so much, Robert briefly wondered if he might die tonight. But that was foolish, as he was in control. All he needed was to excuse himself from the table.

"Because… " he had to keep the nausea under control for a bit longer, but it was becoming more and more difficult. "I… goodness, that bloody hurt… "I'm sorry…" he really needed to leave this table. Now.

But before he could do so, he did vomit. An enormous amount of blood. All over the table and even all over Cora's lovely dress. Finally losing complete control of his body, he passed out on the floor.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dr. Clarkson's voice commanded something from above him as he regained consciousness. Apparently, the doctor was in control of his body now. Robert didn't care. Everything hurt too much. This truly was worse than the bloody African War. He might die tonight.

Suddenly he sensed Cora touching his face, and everything felt a little better. His body still bloody hurt, but her presence calmed him. Cora always made everything better. He just wished she didn't need to see him die tonight.

A fresh stab of pain hit Robert again, and he was almost certain he would die. Why did his Cora need to see this? "If this is, know that I have loved you very, very much," he mumbled to her, spitting out more blood as he did so. It made him look even more out of control of his body, but Robert didn't care. If she had to watch him perish, she must know how much he adored her.

"It's isn't it, darling," she replied, her voice strong and gentle at the same time. Her soothing fingers touched his face again. "I won't let it be." Robert was amazed at her strength and he clung to it tighter than ever.

Doctor Clarkson said something to Isabel again, but Robert had no idea what it was. Perhaps Mama shouted something as well, but Robert paid no attention to any of it. He was dying, anyway.

All that mattered to him was Cora's voice and Cora's touch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OOOOOOOOO

Violet removed herself from the dining room as the medics from the ambulance finally arrived. The image of Robert covered in blood still burned in her memory.

She walked into the Great Hall just in time to hear Cora insist that Mr. Chamberlain should support the hospital merger. Before Violet could respond, Cora turned, her face uncharacteristically hard. "Don't reprimand me, Mama," her daughter - in - law said, snapping on her gloves so she could go to the hospital. "I think the new plan will work, and I don't have time to be diplomatic."

Somehow Violet felt her coat appear on her shoulders. She truly did not care which servant had provided it. She was far more concerned with Cora's behavior. "Don't you think I have enough to worry about?" she said, snapping back. Not only the hospital merger may occur after all, but her son was deathly ill. All that blood...

"Cora, this really isn't the time for another argument about the hospital," Igor said in his commanding voice. When did he arrive in the Great Hall? At least he was making sense.

Cora shook her head. "It is not, which is why I need to leave." Cora's maid placed her coat on her shoulders. "But I think we need to be honest for once. Secrets have already caused us enough problems."

Violet felt her heart stop as Cora threw Edith's secret about her illegitimate child in Violet's face. Somehow, she knew that would come back to haunt her. Still, didn't Cora realize this wasn't the time? An image of Robert vomiting blood flashed through her mind. "You know I'm sorry, but let's concentrate on Robert." She had to realize what was important now. Robert might die tonight.

Just then, the medics carried Robert out on the stretcher, still covered in far too much blood. Violet's heart stopped again.

Cora very deliberately did not look at Violet or Igor. Instead, she called to her girls. "Mary, Edith, we must go now."

How could her heart stop again when it had already ceased beating? Somehow Violet's did at that moment. Cora had just implied Violet could not go to the hospital to wait for her son. Could her daughter - in - law truly do that?

"Violet," Igor said sharply, sounding angry. "Tell her you will be going as well."

She should. But instead, Violet whispered to Mary and Edith, "Call me with the news. Please. I don't care how late it is."

With that, Cora, Mary, and Edith disappeared.

"I'll take you home," Lord Merton said, walking into the room from the shadows.

Igor nodded, despite the look in his eyes, which flashed between anger and confusion. It was rather adorable, how angry he was on her behalf. "Violet - "he said again.

But she still didn't need anyone fighting her battles for her. "No, Igor," Violet said. "Let us just get in the motor."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The ride home was silent, which Violet was grateful. Her son might die. She didn't need to hear trite comments or pitying remarks from anyone right now. Not from her friends Dickie Grey or Isabel, who had lost her own son a few years ago. Not even from Igor, who still seemed to understand Violet better than she did sometimes.

Her mind kept replaying the horrible scene of Robert's blood exploding out of him over and over again. Did Dr. Clarkson truly do everything he could to help Robert?

"Violet," Igor's voice was suddenly in her ear as the scene began again. "We have arrived at your house."

Violet stared out of the window of the motor and recognized her brick home staring back at her. Usually it brought her comfort, to arrive to the place that she had the most control. But tonight, the house appeared cold and empty.

"Tell the driver to take you to the hospital," Igor told her in his commanding voice, as she continued to stare at her empty house without exiting the motor. "You have just as much right to be there as the others do."

"I know," Violet said, finally looking at Igor. His face was closer than normal. If she reached over a bit with her hand, she'd feel his beard beneath her gloves. She was certain it would feel not quite soft but not quite coarse, either. And all manly, just like it had back in Russia.

But such thoughts were inappropriate, especially now. "But I refuse to go where I am not wanted or needed." She certainly didn't need Cora's pity, either.

"Pity has nothing to do with it!" Igor said in the same commanding voice. "Robert is still your son, no matter what."

"He is," said Violet, feeling her icy cold anger cover her again. Cora had dismissed Violet as Robert's body was carried out of the Abbey, blood still all over his face. Violet had tried to tell her that the hospital merger wasn't important now; Robert was. But Cora ignored her, and clearly implied Violet would not be welcome at the hospital; only the girls would be.

Why had she accepted that dismissal from Cora, of all people? Violet should tell the driver to take her to the hospital this moment. She should march in and say she was still Robert's mother. And he might die. The image of him vomiting blood all over the dinner table flashed through her mind again, and her heart tightened, despite her anger.

But then Violet remembered another image. Of the way Robert seemed to calm as soon as Cora touched him. Of course, Cora had always been a natural comforter. In their early years, Violet used to lecture the younger woman for that, calling it too emotional, too American. But tonight, at least, it was exactly what Robert needed. His declaration of how much he loved his wife, even though he still had some blood in his mouth was proof of that.

"Robert doesn't require me there, Igor," Violet said, stating the reason she had not demanded to go to the hospital. "He has the person he needs." The statement cut her cold heart like a knife, but she knew it was true.

Igor nodded. "You did say Robert and his wife were quite close. But I never realized how close until tonight." Violet nodded. Their love was certainly on display tonight, when Robert might die. Still, she rather hoped his wife's affection could keep him alive.

"But I think it's very noble of you to accept that his wife was more important than you are," Igor said. He'd dropped his commanding voice. Instead he sounded in awe of her.

Violet shrugged, ignoring the was his praise made her tingle a little. "As I said, I will not go where I am not wanted or needed." Instead, she would go inside her cold, empty house. Finally placing her cane outside the motor, she prepared to exit.

"Violet?" Igor said as he assisted her out of the motor. "Am I wanted or needed in your house? Because it is still early, and I could use a cup of tea."

"Certainly," Violet said, overjoyed she would not have to wait for Robert's condition by herself after all. What was better, Igor suggested in a way that did not imply pity. How did this man know her so well?

As they stepped inside her house, it did not feel cold or empty at all.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Her drawing room may not have been cold or empty, but it was silent as she and Igor sipped one cup of tea after another. Violet could barely taste the sugar or even feel the warm liquid on her tongue. Instead, the image of Robert's blood spilling everywhere kept flashing through Violet's mind. Her son might die.

But in between the flashes of Robert, Violet snuck glances at Igor. He sipped his tea quietly, just like the gentleman he was and was careful not to get any on his beard. He gently put down his teacup and looked outside into the darkness.

All at once, Violet's eyes looked at him at the same time as he looked at her until they were staring into each other's eyes. Igor's blue eyes seemed to glow in the dim light, giving her answers to all her questions. _You're not alone tonight_ they told her. _You'll never be alone again._

Feeling simultaneously comforted and nervous about the messages he gave her; Violet took her eyes away from his. Then she sipped her tea again.

Would the telephone ever ring tonight? Did she want it to? What if the news wasn't good? What if Robert died? The image of her son passing out in the dining room, blood all over his face, flashed through her mind again. Would the doctors at the hospital be enough? Would Cora's comfort be enough for him to live?

Violet had watched Robert and Cora burry one of their daughters. Dear Sybil, who Violet heart still ached to think. Violet had watched Isabel burry her son. Mathew, who they'd all taken into their hearts after he wed Mary. Then there was the death of her own infant son, whom Violet almost never thought of, because it was too painful.* Still, she never thought her Robert could die before his mother. But it might very well happen now.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Another teacup was somehow in her hands. Violet had lost count how many she'd drunk tonight. But Igor was still there, too, drinking just as many as she did.

Suddenly there was the sound she'd been waiting for all night. The sound she'd been dreading. The telephone. "Lady Mary is on the line, milady," Spratt announced, making a bow as he came into her drawing room.

Violet's heart beat faster and faster as she maneuvered her way to the telephone, bracing herself with her cane as she did so. "Mary?" she finally said into the mouthpiece.

"Granny?" Mary's clear voice responded.

"How is he?" Violet asked, deciding she had to accept the news quickly.

"He came through the surgery, and Dr. Clarkson is optimistic about his recovery," Mary said.

Violet sighed in relief. Her son would live. She would not be forced to burry one of her children. "That is wonderful news, Mary. Thank you for telling me."

As she put the telephone down, she came face to face with Igor. When had he followed her? How had she not noticed that? "So, your son will recover?" Igor said with a smile.

"They seem to think so," Violet said, still sighing with relief. "And now that everyone has seen how necessary our hospital is, the merger will never happen." Her soft smile turned into a satisfied smirk.

"Absolutely," Igor said, wearing the same smirk.

Then suddenly, his face turned serious. "Listen, Violet," Igor said in his commanding voice that she loved. "This may not be the best time, but tonight has made me aware of how little time we all have. And how valuable love is." He paused and took her hand, making Violet jump inwardly. Why was he touching her like that? "I know I should get down on one knee, but I'm afraid I cannot. Still, I would like to ask for your hand in marriage."

"Excuse me?" Violet said, pulling her hand away from him. "You are correct, this is not the best time. Not at all." Her emotions were out of control because of Robert tonight. How could Igor cause them to become worse? She turned her eyes away from his, refusing to be drawn in by them.

"Violet I wish this hadn't happened to your son, but as have said before. We are old. How much time do we have left?" A loud sigh came from Igor. "Violet," he repeated, as if he wanted her to look at him again. She refused to do so.

"What makes you think I would be agreeable to marriage, anyway?" She grimaced at all the gossip that would begin if she decided to marry a former Russian prince.

"I was under the impression that we were _courting_," he said, still in his commanding voice. "Where do you think a courtship is supposed to lead?"

She'd rather not think about that. "That doesn't matter. I believe it is time for you to leave, Igor."

"Of course," Igor finally said. "I can tell I am not wanted here." His feet shuffled toward the door. She finally dared to glance in his direction when she heard the door shut, and Igor walked into the night.

Violet sighed, feeling sad, despite the good news about her son. But everything went as it should tonight. Igor couldn't possibly think they could marry. Not at their age. They were too old for love.

The image of Robert responding to Cora's touch and saying how much he loved her, even as he was covered in his own blood flashed through her mind again, but she ignored it. Love just wasn't for her.

*** I have adopted a headcanon that Violet and Patrick had an infant son before Robert was born who died.**


	3. Confrontations

**Happy Easter Vigil! **

Confrontations

Although she was delighted that her son was recovering, Violet's temper was unusually short for the next few days. She snapped at her butler and ladies' maid every time she gave an order. She also no longer had any patience for their petty feuding. Yesterday when she heard them arguing again, she told Spratt and Denker they must be quiet, or they would both be sacked immediately.

Isabel also tried to call on her, and Violet told her to leave immediately as well.

"Violet, I thought we agreed we could be still be friends, despite our dispute over the hospital?" Isabel asked, when Violet asked her to leave.

"I know the merger won't go through now," Violet said firmly, bracing herself with her cane. "If there is one good thing that has come from Robert's terrible illness, it is that."

Isabel's eyes narrowed a bit, as if she didn't understand Violet's comment. "Violet – " she began.

Violet's icy blood froze as her anger increased. How dare she feign ignorance? "Do not try to insult me by implying I am wrong. But even though the hospital will stay as it is, I am not fit to be in anyone's company today."

"Have you had a quarrel with Prince Kuragin?" Isabel asked causally, still standing the entryway.

It was as if Violet's whole house shifted with that comment. How could this woman understand Violet so well? It was the problem with having a such a close friend, she realized. They both understand each other far too well.

Heartbreak over Igor, shock that Isabel understood, anger that she couldn't control any of it, and fear of all the emotions she was feeling all tangled inside Violet like a terrible spider's web. She took a deep breath, forcing herself to appear in control. "It is no matter, Isabel," she said firmly. "I asked you to leave, and I expect you to do so in a dignified manner."

"I hope you won't give up on him," Isabel said, completely ignoring Violet's request.

"'Giving up' isn't quite the phrase I would use," Violet said dryly, bracing herself with her cane again. How could she begin to explain how pushy Igor had been that night? He was almost as bad as Isabel was now. "Do I need to instruct Spratt to remove you from my home by force?"

"It's just that I got a letter from Larry Grey's fiancée," Isabel said. "She's invited me to their wedding. And I don't know what to think."

That was certainly a conundrum. Why would Larry's fiancée invite Isabel when he had been so rude to her in the past? Did this fiancée honestly approve of Isabel being a member of the Grey family, or was she laying some sort of trap for her? At any other time, Violet would be delighted to help her friend uncover the other woman's motives. Discovering other people's intentions was one of her favorite pastimes, especially when it could be used against someone like that smug Larry Grey.

But today, Violet had to focus all her attention on settling her own emotions. And her own heart. "Isabel, I mean it. I need you to leave." She faced her cousin with her most frightening stare. The one that would scare an experienced soldier.

Finally, Isabel nodded. "I'm sorry to have come at such a bad time. But seriously, don't abandon what you are developing with Igor." With that, she left, closing the door behind her.

Violet sighed, watching through the window as Isabel finally disappeared. If only she didn't have to abandon everything with Igor. She ached to have him smile at her again. Say her name again. Ask for a cup of that strange Russian tea.

"Would you like a cup of tea, Your Ladyship?" Spratt's voice suddenly interrupted her thoughts. He stood directly in her hallway, only a few feet from her. Violet's heart jumped, wondering how she had missed his presence. Had she really become that involved in her internal emotions that she lost her ability to observe?

What a scary thought.

Forcing her emotions back where they belonged, Violet looked directly at her butler and replied, "No thank you, Spratt. And if I ever catch you eavesdropping, you will be sacked immediately."

OOOOOOOOOO

Violet found her emotions much easier to control after Mary rang the next day with delightful news. Downton Hospital had treated Robert very well and he was set to return home to convalesce. Her heart finally beat at a normal pace, now that Violet knew he would recover. Just as importantly, Downton Hospital would certainly maintain in their control.

Yet, at the worst times, her heart still ached for Igor. When she sipped her afternoon tea, she remembered the many times they'd shared tea in her drawing room. Sometimes as she watched people walk past thorough her window, Violet almost believed one of them was Igor.

Naturally, that was a foolish thought. Igor would never visit her again. He may very well be on his way to France, where many of the rest of his relatives had settled.

Still, the gentleman walking across the lawn now looked very much like Igor. He had the same whitish beard and the same elegant walk of a prince. He was dressed in a nice – looking, yet simple, grey suit.

Forcing her eyes away from the window, Violet returned her eyes to her drawing room. It was not him, she reminded herself again. Then she heard a knock.

"Prince Kuragin," said Spratt, as both men stood in the entrance of the drawing room.

Violet stared at Igor for several moments from her settee. Somehow, he was even more handsome than she remembered. His elegant posture, his full beard, and his clear blue eyes were wonderful in her eyes. Then she stood, making certain Spratt had disappeared.

"What are you doing here?" she said as sharply as she could. "I thought I made it perfectly clear the last time you were here there was no future for us."

Igor sighed but refused to leave. "Yes, you did, and I know we were both miserable because of it."

Bracing herself with her cane, Violet gave him a cold, scary stare. "That is neither here nor there." The nerve of that man!

"Actually, it is," Igor said, stepping closer to her. "I hate to think I've made you miserable, and I do not enjoy being so unhappy, either. I see no reason why we cannot continue seeing each other."

She'd always loved how Igor made her happiness so important to him. But Violet still couldn't allow their relationship to continue the way it had been. "Igor, we can never become what you wish us to be; it would be completely inappropriate." She refused to even mention the words, _marry_, _husband_, or _wife_.

Igor sighed and took another step closer to her. "Violet, I admit I made a huge mistake, proposing when I did, and I apologize. I do hope to marry you someday, but I promise, I won't bring it up again. I simply wish to see you again."

His face was now close enough to touch with her gloved hand if she wished. But Violet couldn't do something so unseemly. Still, she studied Igor closely again. She could still see his whitish – grey beard and his clear blue eyes. But she also saw how his beard blended in with his mustache and all the lines above his eyes.

Those eyes stared at her with longing.

Violet knew decisions should not be made based on emotions. The one time she thought to do so had been the worst mistake of her life, almost costing her children. Still, could anything be wrong with simply spending time with Igor again? Especially considering he admitted he was wrong to propose.

"Perhaps you would like to stay for tea? I believe I still have that Russian tea you are so fond."

She loved the expression on his face. His eyes lit up and she could even see a smile beneath his beard. "That sounds marvelous."

OOOOOOOOOOO

Violet's mood improved with a steady supply of Igor's smile. She tolerated Spratt and Denker's bickering and even agreed to examine Larry Grey's fiancée more closely for Isabel.

"Your cook's tea cakes are wonderful," Igor said on another frequent afternoon visit. His smile peeked out under his beard.

Violet nodded as she sipped her tea. "My cook knows I only accept the best."

Igor's blue eyes stared into hers for several moments. Sometimes she really hated it when he did that; it unsettled her, the way he seemed to stare into her soul. Other times it gave her a warm feeling she hoped to experience again and again.

Today it was a little of both. _Look away_ she told herself. _Look at the settee where you are sitting, or your beautiful teacup, or even those tea cakes. Anywhere but into those blue eyes. _But for some reason, Violet stared right into his.

"I would love to eat these tea cakes every day for the rest of my life," Igor finally said, cutting through the silence in the worst way.

"Igor," Violet said, this time staring into his eyes deliberately, using her scariest expression. He hadn't mentioned her proposal since they had recovered from their quarrel, and she would prefer to keep it that way. She should have known he would speak of it once again.

"Sorry," Igor said. "But I just want you to remember my offer is still available." He said that in his commanding voice, which excited her and angered her at the same time.

"I certainly hope you are sorry," Violet said, slamming her cane against the floor for emphasis. "You are lucky I am in a good mood today, considering Robert is recovering so well, and I am going over to visit him tomorrow. And all that mess with the horrible hospital merger is gone."

Igor sipped his Russian tea. "I'm happy things have worked out well for you, Violet. Truly I am."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Riding to the big house the next day, Violet knew everything had turned out well. She kept a small, dignified smile on her face, but inside, her heart was dancing.

"Lady Grantham," Carson said, greeting her with a nod. Then the butler announced her presence to the house.

"Hello Carson," Violet nodded to her old faithful butler. "I hear Robert is recovering very well."

Carson smiled wide, as the man always did when any of their family was doing well. "Yes, milady, he is, and we are all pleased. Would you like to see him?" he asked.

Violet nodded as one of the footmen removed her coat.

"Quite," Carson said with a another nod. "He has been convalescing in Her Ladyship's bedroom."

Trying to keep her expression neutral, Violet braced herself on her cane. Robert was resting in Cora's room? In the afternoon? Must he be so obvious? After all, there was a perfectly good bed in his dressing room available for his use. Violet had heard that Robert and Cora still insisted on sleeping in Cora's room almost every night, but she thought they had more sense than to advertise it broad daylight.

It was more evidence of their unseemly behavior, she thought to herself as she climbed the stairs.

Violet's eyes glanced at the large room that had once belonged to her when she had been the mistress of Downton. She remembered the bed and its soft headboard well. But Cora had redecorated, so the rest of the room appeared unpleasant and unfamiliar. The walls were a strange shade of light blue, there were a couple of new and unnecessary chairs, and a settee at the foot of the bed. Cora herself stood nearby, wearing a light blue dress and fidgeting with a pair of gloves.

But that barely mattered when Robert sat in the middle of the bed looking very healthy. He appeared to be sitting without much assistance and there was plenty of color in his skin. "Hello, Mama," her son greeted her as she entered the room fully.

"It's wonderful to see you so well. You scared us, son," Violet said softly so people wouldn't overhear. She hated to admit what frightened her.

"The only thing I'm in danger of here is boredom," Robert said with a sigh.

"Nevertheless, you will stay in here until Dr. Clarkson tells you," Cora said firmly. Violet met her daughter – in – law's eyes. This was one time they were in complete agreement.

"And Dr. Clarkson has certainly realized what a horrible idea the hospital merger is now. Just as all the other former supporters," Violet said as she sat on the edge of the bed. She deliberately looked at the other woman again.

Cora stayed silent. She must not like admitting she was wrong. Then suddenly her face brightened. "Mama, how are things between you and Prince Kuragin?"

Violet felt her smile spread. "They are going rather well. We had a bit of a quarrel recently, but now we are seeing each other again."

"Good," Robert said in surprisingly happy voice. Violet stared at her son's face for several moments. Robert had been more civil to Igor in the last couple of months than he was at Rose's wedding, but she was under the impression he was still very uncomfortable with her prince.

"I know I haven't been as nice to him as I should be in the past couple of months," Robert said, stretching his arms a bit. "But I've had some time to think. It is _all_ I'm allowed to do here," he said with a sigh. "And I've decided that Igor is a good man for you, and I hope you continue seeing him for as long as it is possible."

As long as possible. The idea gave her a warm, pleasant feeling. "I hope so, too, son," she said quietly. "Now, is it true the hospital is having some sort of open house for the hospital fundraiser?" Violet deliberately changed the subject.

Robert sighed. "Yes. Mary and Tom have set it up, but I don't truly see the point of it."

Ordinarily Violet would find the open house a terrible idea, but it was difficult to be upset at anything now. "I suppose I should be here, then. As the president of the hospital. They must have a ribbon – cutting ceremony."

Robert and Cora stayed silent once again.

Violet knew this was their way of saying yes.

OOOOOOOOO

Staring at the letter in horror, Violet read it again and again, trying to understand. But she was far too shocked. In fact, she almost spilled a drop of her morning tea. How could this be true? Downton's own village hospital would be merged with the York hospital. Even after Robert's terrible accident, their hospital would be swallowed by the larger one. And that wasn't even the worst of it.

Violet carefully put her teacup down before reading the terrible sentence again. _Lady Grantham,_ _you have served us faithfully for many years as our president, but we feel it is now time for you to retire. The current Countess of Grantham has agreed to become the new president._

Cora, Violet's daughter – in – law, would be stealing Violet's position from her? That American had already stolen her position as the mistress of Downton, must she steal this one as well? How could she?

"Spratt," she commanded. Her butler immediately appeared, standing straight and ready to do Violet's bidding. At least some people understood their proper role. "I need the motor. As soon as possible."

Spratt nodded. "Yes, your ladyship."

If Cora thought Violet would accept this betrayal, she should have known better.

OOOOOOOOOOO

The motor arrived in front of the big house next to a long line of strangers. Naturally, it was the day of the Open House. Ordinarily, Violet would choose a more appropriate time to confront Cora. After all, the Dowager Countess of Grantham couldn't be seen arguing with her family. Not in public. What would people think? What would they say?

But today, Violet felt too betrayed to care. How could Cora be so sneaky and underhanded? If the other woman thought she could push her aside, she was mistaken. Her blood was colder than ice today.

"Where is Cora?" she asked Tom, as politely as she could, while he handed tickets to strangers.

"I believe she is in the drawing room," said the young man in a causal voice.

Violet nodded, reminding herself Tom had not betrayed her. There was no reason to unpleasant to him. Instead, her feet traveled straight to the drawing room, almost without Violet noticing. But she did see the traitor immediately, standing right next to the fireplace, explaining something to a few of the strangers.

Somehow, Violet's blood grew even colder. "How could you?" she whispered as she approached Cora.

The traitor tried to brush her away. "Mama, you of all people know this isn't the place to discuss this."

Violet shook her cane for emphasis, ignoring the strangers' presence. "That isn't the point. You sneaky woman. You knew, last week, while I crowed about my victory!"

"Mama –" Cora sighed, trying to excuse herself.

"I will not listen to your justifications. Not this time. You think you can replace me. Even more than that, you think I don't belong to this family anymore." The extreme hurt Violet had brushed aside the night of Robert's ulcer came pouring out of her mouth.

"The night of Robert's accident. You made it perfectly clear I wasn't a member of this family. Luckily for you, I decided my son's wellbeing was more important. But now that he's well, I will not stand for this behavior." Violet's blood became the coldest temperature possible as she stared at the traitor. "I will not be cast aside any longer."

The room was completely silent as Cora stared at her. Several strangers stared. Violet hoped Cora understood her now. The strangers certainly did. For now, she would visit her family. Robert.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Violet couldn't believe the way her son tried to brush her away today. He tried to tell her that Cora wasn't a traitor, that she wasn't responsible for the hospital's decision.

"How can you say that?" Violet asked, staring into her son's eyes in her most frightening way.

"Because Cora wasn't involved in the decision to change presidents."

Violet shook her head and shook her cane for emphasis. "That isn't the point. She has accepted the position." She's pushing me out of the family, she thought, but was unwilling to say.

"Mama," Robert said with a sigh, as if that didn't matter.

Violet left the house, wondering where her boy had gone. It was official. Robert didn't care about what Violet thought anymore, as long as if wife was happy. Perhaps it was for the best, considering her blood may be frozen forever around Robert and Cora. Violet had been angry before, but it was all nothing compared to her feelings now.

She always believed extreme feelings were dangerous and scary. But right now, her extreme anger felt exactly right. And Violet needed someone who would understand that. Someone who wished for nothing more than her happiness. As soon as she arrived at her house, she asked Spratt to call Prince Kuragin.

Her Igor would make it better. Somehow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OOOOOOOOOOO

Somehow, Cora managed to maintain her family's happiness for the next few days. Robert continued to grumble about boredom as he rested, but she tried to amuse him. Mary and Edith both had new beaux and that included all the drama and excitement that usually followed young love, but Cora her best to support them. Both Mr. Talbot and Mr. Pelham were very nice men, although she wondered if Mary was wrong to encourage Mr. Henry Talbot. Could Mary truly be serious about him?

But all the Downton family drama could not keep Cora's mind off her mother – in – law's parting words. Did she truly believe Cora didn't want her in their family? Because she accepted the hospital position? Because of something Cora had said the night Robert's ulcer burst? She could barely remember what she may have said or done that horrible night. All she could think of was Robert's blood everywhere and the image of her husband being carried off in a stretcher.

OOOOOOOOOOO

The image of Robert's blood still haunted her as Dr. Clarkson examined him that afternoon. Was her husband truly recovering? Would Cora see Robert reading in the library, sitting at the dinner table, and even strolling through the grounds of the estate again? Or would his ulcer burst once again if he tried those things?

Cora would do anything to avoid that.

Dr. Clarkson strolled down the stairs with a wide smile on his face. "He is recovering nicely, Lady Grantham. In fact, I think it would help if he walked more. Nothing to great, mind you. But leaving that bedroom to walk around the house would be perfect."

Cora felt several stone disappear from her back as she sighed in relief. "Truly?"

"Truly," Dr. Clarkson nodded. "He is healing very well."

Cora let the wonderful news soak into her bones. Robert was recovering.

OOOOOOOOOO

It was wonderful to see Robert at the dinner table that night. And Cora loved his wide smile as she saw him reading the newspaper in the library the next day.

Perhaps now it was time to speak to Mama. After all, Mary and Tom were busy with the estate and Edith was in London for the day. "Robert, if you are feeling all right, I believe I should visit your mother," Cora said as she sat down next to him on the settee.

The newspaper shook for a moment as he stared at her with narrowed eyes. Sighing, Robert said, "Yes, Cora, I am fine. Dr. Clarkson said I am almost completely recovered, remember?"

Stroking his side for a moment, she smiled. "He didn't say _completely_ recovered, but yes, I remember he said you were healing very well. And I can see that." She stroked his side gently again, knowing underneath his shirt bore a scar. A scar that was fading more and more every day.

"So, I wish you would stop worrying," Robert said with another sigh of frustration.

That was impossible, but for his sake she said, "I'll try." Then she carefully stood. "So, I will order the motor and visit your mother."

The newspaper rustled slightly as Robert peered at her again. "Darling, I know you hate family tension, but I don't think anything you say to her will help. She just needs to accept the hospital has changed, and so has her position."

Robert was probably correct. It was rare that Mama was willing to hear anything Cora had to say. Still, she had to try. "Somehow I think there is more to her anger than that, Robert." She sighed. "Some of the things she said that day… Yelling in public is just not like her."

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

There was more to Mama's anger than simply the hospital, Cora thought as the motor approached the Dower House. "You made it perfectly clear I wasn't a member of this family," Mama had shouted. And something about the night of Robert's accident? Once again, Cora tried to remember what she may have said to Mama that night.

The car stopped and Cora approached the door nervously. How could she improve this? What would Mama say to her? She knocked on the door softly.

"The Countess of Grantham," Spratt's voice announced far too loudly.

Mama appeared in the hallway rather quickly for someone who needed a cane. Her eyes narrowed into slits and her face seemed to grow colder. It was an expression of disgust mixed with her most frightening look. Cora saw look almost everyday when she'd first married Robert.

But Mama couldn't scare her that easily anymore. "Hello, Mama," Cora said, trying to force herself to smile despite her nerves.

"Why do you believe you would be welcome? You who have pushed me out of my own family? You cannot show up here and expect to be treated as a guest. Leave," Mama said with the same expression on her face.

Cora tried to prevent her body from shaking. "Mama, I am here to apologize."

Mama's face briefly changed to confusion. "I see. So, you have resigned the hospital position?"

Sighing Cora shook her head softly. Perhaps Mama's anger concerned the hospital more than she had thought. "No, I mean – "

"Then I do not wish to see you here," Mama's face morphed back into its previous expression of disgust and scare tactic. "Take your new modern ideas and American mannerisms and leave. For good," She gave Cora a good push for someone in her eighties.

Feeling her heart drop, Cora tried not to show it. Naturally her mother – in – law knew where to hit her that hurt the most. Would she ever be accepted in England as something other than "the American"? Would all her ideas always be viewed as "too American?" Would this woman ever truly accept _Cora _as part of the Crawley family?

But she was here to apologize, and Cora would not leave until she did so. "Mama, I do think you are part of our family, and I am sorry if I made you believe otherwise the night of Robert's accident."

"Humpth," Mama grumbled. "I do not need, nor do I ever need your pity. I said go, and I mean it."

"I am trying to remember what I said that night that made you believe that," Cora said, attempting to make peace one last time. "All I can remember is Robert's blood."

Sighing, Mama finally nodded. "Exactly, and that's what I remember too. Worrying about him and wondering if he might die. I am his mother, Cora. But you seem to have forgotten that."

All at once, Cora remembered her anger at Robert's mother that night. Cora believed her argument about the hospital caused Robert's ulcer to burst, and wasn't she already sore at her because Violet had kept the secret about Marigold? Was that it? "I believe I remember now. You were correct; we should have focused on Robert, not on our disagreements."

Mama sighed. "Well. I am glad you finally admit that." Her face melted into a satisfied smirk.

Cora supposed that was all she would receive today. "I will go now."

A hand stopped her from leaving this time. "No. Stay here and have tea with me," Mama said, suddenly commanding Cora to remain

Cora nodded and finally stepped into the older woman's drawing room. The conversation went about how she'd expected, but it ended far better Stay for tea? Perhaps Prince Kuragin was softing Mama after all, despite her natural stubbornness.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Sipping her tea, Cora told Mama about Robert's recovery. Her mother – in – law's face stayed neutral and she sipped her tea without words. But the small sparkle in her eyes showed how happy Mama truly was. She could be difficult, but this woman was Robert's mother and she loved him.

"It's truly wonderful to see him in sitting in the dining room again," Cora said, her mind drifting back to the first evening he had eaten there again.

Mama simply nodded and nibbled on a tea cake.

Hoping for more of a response from her, Cora sipped her warm tea, hoping to draw strength from it. Then she asked, "When will Prince Kuragin call next?"

Mama's eyes narrowed into her scary expression. "I do not believe that is any of your business."

Cora sighed, reminding herself that the older woman might still be quite angry, despite her invitation to stay for tea. "True, but I do hope things are going well between you two. And Robert does, too Honestly." It was rather sweet the way her husband spoke of Igor now.

Mama took a sip of tea. And another. "Actually, he has proposed," she finally said, in a causal voice.

Warm feelings that had nothing to do with the tea she was drinking flooded Cora's body and a smile spread across her face. "That is marvelous." It would be marvelous for them to wed. Cora had seen the looks between Mama and Igor for several months now and observed the way they spoke of each other. They were in love. After so many years watching her children and grandchildren marry for love, Mama deserved to do so as well.

"Do not be so sentimental," her mother – in – law snapped as Cora's smile spread wider. "Just because he proposed does not mean I will marry him. It is such a ridiculous idea, at our age."

Sighing, Cora nibbled on a tea cake. Naturally, Mama did not want to accept yet. And she supposed the older woman wouldn't listen to anything Cora had to say. Still, she had to try. "Love is never ridiculous," she said gently, bravely staring into the other woman's eyes.

Mama's teacup hit the saucer rather loudly, although not so much that it broke. "I asked you not to be so sentimental."

Cora sighed and finished her tea.

"But truly, it is nice to hear Robert is recovering," Mama said smiling. Cora smile grew again, relieved to speak of something they could agree. "In fact, I have a gift for him that you can take back with you. Spratt!" the older woman called, demanding her butler's presence.

"Your Ladyship?" the butler asked, entering the drawing room immediately.

"Bring in the gift for Lord Grantham."

"Yes, milady," Spratt immediately left the room, while Cora wondered what kind of gift Mama had for her husband. A new suit? A snuff box?

But when the butler returned, Cora found it was none of the above. Nested in a cardboard box was a yellow Labrador puppy. The dog stared up at her with its adorable eyes and Cora smiled. Robert would absolutely love this puppy.

"Take her home with you," Mama told Cora as she leaned over and stroked the dog's fur.

Cora would do exactly that.

**I hope you will review, but I will warn you it might take me a little while to notice them. I can't seem to access my email.**


	4. I Believe in Love

I Believe in Love

**Warning: This chapter has a fair amount of Mary/Henry in it. I know a lot of people don't like that paring, but I do, and I think Mary's struggles to accept him easily compare to some of Violet's struggles to accept Igor.**

Violet divided her time within the next few weeks between enjoying tea with Igor and visiting Isabel. It was quite a contrast; if Igor attempted to speak of marriage at all, Violet would immediately stop him. Conversely, she tried to convince Isabel to think carefully about not marrying Dickie.

"Violet, why are you so insistent about this?" Isabel asked again as Violet shuffled their cards for their latest game. "Haven't you said, 'marriage is ridiculous' at our age?"

"Where did you hear that?" Violet snapped, glancing around her drawing room carefully. Someone had obviously eavesdropped on her conversations. But who? Denker? Spratt? The cook? She knew a gentleman friend at the Dower House would cause gossip, but this was worse than she expected if it had reached Isabel. "And why are you of all people listening to it? I thought you were above listening to rumors."

Isabel sighed. "Perhaps you are correct, but – "

"Naturally, I am correct," Violet couldn't help but interrupt. She smiled a little that Isabel finally recognized that.

Isabel sighed again. "What I wish to know is why you think I should think of marrying Dickie again. I thought we had settled this already."

"I simply believe he deserves more than living with Larry and Miss Amelia. I called on her recently, and she implied she needed you to nurse her boring old father – in – law." Violet shook her head at the woman's callousness. Larry Grey deserved her, she supposed, but Dickie certainly didn't.

Isabel shook her head. "I will not agree unless Larry Grey himself is more welcoming to me. Sometimes I think I'm too old to marry again anyway."

It was odd how hollow Violet's own arguments sounded coming from Isabel. It was different, Violet told herself. "You certainly aren't too old, Isabel. You and Dickie are almost as young as Robert."

Again, Isabel sighed. "Are we still going to play cards?"

Shaking her head, Violet sighed. "I suppose, considering you are being so impossible about everything else." She finished shuffling the cards and began to deal.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Igor was being impossible again as well; this was the second time this week he had brought up marriage. Perhaps it was truly time to send him to France, as painful as it would be. But before she could do so, Violet received a heartbreaking message form Tom Branson.

Both of her granddaughters had yet another broken heart from their latest beaux and a horrible row with each other. They refused to listen to anyone else to relieve their pain, so Tom hoped they would listen to their grandmother.

Naturally, they had to listen to her. Violet immediately ordered the motor and planned to spend the afternoon at the big house.

Unfortunately, Edith had already left for London by the time Violet arrived, but Mary was still available. Luckily, everyone else was busy that afternoon, and Tom easily made himself scarce while Violet waited in the drawing room. As much as she cared for everyone else, they would all get in the way as Violet spoke to Mary today.

The room stayed quiet as Violet waited for Mary. Indeed, the entire house understood Violet needed silence now. When her oldest granddaughter finally entered the drawing room, she stared without words for a moment as well.

"Granny," Mary said eventually.

"Yes," Violet said, staring straight back at her, knowing Mary understood how important this was.

"I suppose you've heard that I ruined Edith's life," Mary sighed. "When I told her secret to the marques and chased him away."

Violet nodded. Yes, Tom had written to her about that, but he had also told her there was more to it than just jealousy and spite. "Tom says you are unhappy, and that's why you lash out."

"Look if this is about Henry Talbot, you should be clear he hasn't much to offer," said Mary, walking around the drawing room as she spoke. "He's well – born, but there is no money or position."

Briefly, it occurred to Violet those were some of the same reasons that prevented her from marrying Igor. As a former Russian prince, he had lost almost all his money and was currently renting a tiny room in the city. If they married, she and Igor must live off her allowance as the Dower Countess of Grantham. Furthermore, although he was still referred to as "Prince Kuragin," he had no formal title anymore. How could Violet exchange the title of "Lady Grantham" to simply "Lady Violet Kuragin"? What would people say?

Violet pushed those thoughts firmly out of the way. This conversation wasn't about her and Igor. It was about Mr. Talbot and Mary. "Let's leave his credentials to one side for a moment… and concentrate on what is important. Tom says that he is in love with you, and you are in love with him."

Mary shook her head, walking around the drawing room once again. "For you of all people, to talk as if his qualifications don't matter…" she shook her head as she finally stood in one place.

Violet shook her head back at Mary. If qualifications were truly what was important to her, she would have wed Tony Gillingham, and she told her so. That young man had a fine position, enough wealth, and was extremely attached to Mary. "But he didn't suit you," Violet said. "He wasn't strong enough or clever enough."

She took a step closer to Mary, who was now standing in one place. "Henry Talbot is both," Violet finished, knowing she had made her point clear.

Mary sighed. "So maybe it's not about his qualifications. But did Tom say how I watched the car burn in the race, praying it wasn't him? I can't be a car crash widow again, Granny! I'd dread every race." Tears fell from Mary's eyes, showing how much this truly upset her, although she tried to wipe them away. "I can't," she said again.

"Does he know this?" Violet asked, relieved to be speaking about the true problem now.

Mary sighed. "I fear he'd give it up, but I don't want that. He'd resent me. Can't you find me some duke?" she said, shouting her last words as if they would solve everything.

Taking a step closer, Violet stared into Mary's eyes. As a young woman, her eldest granddaughter had looked to Violet as her biggest role model. At the time, Violet thought it was wonderful, especially as she didn't want Mary becoming too influenced by her American mother.

But now, Violet wondered if Mary had learned the wrong lessons from her. "You are the only woman I know who likes to think herself cold, and selfish, and grand. Most of us spend our lives trying to hide it."

Mary shook her head, not wanting to listen. "Granny, please don't lecture me on sentimental virtues."

Violet placed her hand on Mary's shoulder, thinking it might force her to listen. "I believe in rules, and traditions, and playing our part," she began. That would allow Mary to hear the next part. "But I believe in love, too. Rich lives are seldom without an element of love."

Mary cried, this time not even attempting to wipe away her tears. And Violet didn't even mind. Because she knew the girl had finally listened to what she was saying. So, she simply gave Mary a hug, full of love. "Make peace with your sister," Violet said, when they parted. "And then, make peace with yourself."

OOOOOOOOOOOO

It occurred to Violet as the motor drove her back to the Dower House, that she did believe in love. It wasn't just something she said to cause her daughter to be happy again. She genuinely thought Mary and Mr. Talbot could be great together. When had that happened?

For years, Violet believed strongly in familial love, especially the love a mother had for her children. But she had thought romantic love was dangerous. After all, she had almost lost her own children because of it. More than that, it had given her a broken heart. She'd ached for Igor when she'd left Russia with a pain she barely understood. Violet had decided it wasn't worth it after that.

So why had she just implied romantic love was worth it to Mary?

She had seen several members of her family marry for love. Rosamund had married Marmaduke, Rose had married Atticus, and even when Mary married Mathew, all their eyes shone with love. They all swore it was worth it. But even more than that, Violet had watched Robert and Cora's relationship for over thirty years. Violet still believed Cora was far too American and the couple was far too affectionate in public, but she admitted they were truly in love after all this time. Cora tolerated Robert's temper and Robert tolerated Cora's naivety and brash American ways. They belonged together. Mary and Mr. Talbot belonged together as well.

And Violet and Igor belonged together, she realized as the motor finally stopped in front of the Dower House. A strong emotion welled up inside her as she carefully made her way up the steps with the help of her cane. An emotion that used to scare her, as much as Violet disliked admitting it. Especially when she thought about Igor. But now Violet knew she could trust love.

When Igor arrived for tea tomorrow, she would have something important to say. Violet couldn't believe how close she'd been to sending him away.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Hello, Igor" she greeted him as he entered her drawing room the next afternoon. It was amazing how normal it seemed, for him to be there now. He was as much a part of tea as her silver teacups and blended in the drawing room just like her lovely yellow draperies.

"Please sit down," she said, pointing to the settee. "Prince Kuragin prefers the Russian tea, Spratt, if you would fix it for him."

Spratt nodded and fixed the tea then handed it to Violet's guest.

"I have something to tell you," she announced, as Spratt finally left the room and Igor sipped his tea.

"Violet," Igor began in his commanding voice, "I won't go to France, if that is what you are planning to say."

Bristling, Violet took several sips of her own tea. "No, that wasn't what I was going to say. I am not as predictable as you think." It mattered not how close she had been to telling him to go to France only yesterday.

"I see," Igor said, his blue eyes staring into hers with confusion. Violet smiled widened as she stared back, feeling triumphant. Though she genuinely appreciated how well he understood her, it was nice that she could surprise him as well.

Nibbling on a tea cake, she paused to control her emotions. It wouldn't due to appear overly expressive, especially with Spratt lurking nearby. Then Violet finally said it.

"I've decided to accept your proposal." For several moments, the drawing room was completely silent as Igor stared at her again.

Then he stood and took a step closer to her. "What made you change your mind?" he asked in a tone much softer than his usual commanding voice.

Violet sipped her tea again, trying to ignore just how near he was to her. "It was a lot of things. Speaking to Isabel, Robert's acceptance of our relationship, and your support of me when I needed you."

Igor's smile covered his entire face, even more than his beard. She had never seen such a smile on him. "I will always support you."

His words and his expression warmed Violet from her head to her toes. "But the biggest reason was a conversation with Mary I had yesterday," she said, continuing as those feelings didn't affect her. "Speaking of her, my oldest granddaughter will be marrying again herself soon." Mary must have accepted her love for Henry after their intense conversation.

Igor nodded. "That sounds wonderful. From what you have told me, your oldest granddaughter deserves happiness, too."

"She does," Violet said, loving that Mary's happiness was important to him as well. Even more warm feelings flooded through Violet. Feelings she that she was no longer afraid. Bracing herself on Igor's arm, she stood, and gazed deeply into his blue eyes and handsome beard.

For several moments, they simply gazed, breathing in union, before Igor's head moved a little closer to hers. Violet moved her hands to touch his beard. The texture was exactly as she remembered, not precisely soft but not precisely coarse, either. And so very manly. Because she had been eating, her hands were not covered with gloves, making it feel even more intimate.

Heart jumping at the level of intimacy, Violet almost withdrew her hand. Then she reminded herself that it was now acceptable. Neither of them were married any longer and they were now engaged. Violet loved Igor, and she could trust him.

As she reflected, Igor's lips suddenly touched hers. They were warm and soft and perfect.

"I am afraid I cannot give you a ring this time, Violet," Igor said, as he withdrew from her. His his smile broke for a moment as he stared at her hand. "You deserve the best."

Violet nodded, remembering their time in Russia, when he had said the same thing. He had given her one of his family rings after they had agreed to marry. It was another thing Princess Irina had torn from Violet when the other woman had confronted them.

At one time, having a ring or some sort of valuable token of jewelry would have been necessary for an engagement, as far as Violet was concerned. It was what a woman should expect, after all. But after hearing herself lecture Mary about the necessity of love the day before, Violet knew there were other things more valuable than jewelry. "Do not worry about that, Igor," she said firmly, touching his face with her bare hand again. "I have everything I need."

But Igor shook his head. "No. A gentleman must give his intended some kind of token. Especially if she is to become my new princess," he said as he kissed her hand.

Staring at him, Violet couldn't decide whether to consider his behavior too sappy or appreciate how "gentleman's behavior" was still so important to him considering how much he'd lost.

Igor fingered inside his pockets for several moments before retrieving a silk handkerchief with the initials "I. K" stitched on the corners. "I still have a few of these. Take this as your token from me."

Violet nodded, taking the silk material in her hands. It was obvious how important this was to him. "I am proud to do so."

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Violet was immensely proud to watch Mary wed Mr. Talbot that weekend. Naturally, she had been right. Once Mary had accepted her love for the young man, their wedding was planned immediately. Violet might have been a bit surprised that the wedding was so soon, but apparently one of Henry's uncles was a bishop. She supposed it was nice he had family connections, even if he had no title.

The rest of their family eagerly watched as Mary and Henry said their vows and Violet knew they were all happy as well. Robert and Cora smiled with parental pride; Tom Branson stood next to Henry with a wide smile, glad to serve as the best man; their loyal butler, Carson beamed with happiness next to his new wife, Mrs. Hughes; and even Isabel appeared content that Mary had found someone to share her life after Mathew died. Violet's friend, Lady Prudence Shackleton also viewed the wedding, considering she was Henry's aunt. It was lovely they were now extended family.

The most surprising and welcome guest to the whole family was Edith, who had apparently arrived just before the ceremony began. Mary had obviously made peace with her sister as well, just as Violet instructed, and she was almost prouder of that than the wedding itself.

Still, the best guest at this wedding was the man standing next to her, wearing a handsome grey suit that complimented his light coloring. It was wonderful how normal it felt, to be standing next to Igor. They did belong together, and everyone in her family had accepted his presence.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Violet and Igor cheered along with everyone as Mary and Henry emerged from the church as man and wife. The sun gleamed brightly, a rare sight in England, but it confirmed what Violet already knew. The new couple were well – matched and would be happy. She threw the petals proudly, knowing she had made this happen.

"I'm am so relieved you listened to me the other day," Violet said as Mary and Henry walked past her with huge smiles.

Shaking her head and letting a couple of lingering petals fall, Mary sighed. "Not you too, Granny! Tom just tried to tell me we would have never married without his help. I can make up my own mind, you know."

"We all know _that_, darling," Henry smile grew even bigger as he chuckled. "The problem is you're not always right." With that, he gave her a big kiss which Mary immediately responded.

Sighing, Violet wondered if Mary had learned too much from her American mother, after all. Of course, they were newlyweds, but couldn't they behave more appropriately?

Laughing, Mary finally withdrew. "You are lucky I am in such a wonderful mood today, or I would never let that go. But I suppose I should thank you, Granny for lending an ear when I needed one." Violet relaxed a bit. At least Mary was willing to admit that much.

"I believe it was far more than an ear," Violet said, knowing her face showed her famously satisfied smirk. But she refused to tell Mary just how much that conversation had helped herself.

Still, her granddaughter deserved to know something. "When you return from your wedding trip, I hope you are prepared to attend another. Igor and I have decided to marry as well." Violet's heart swelled as she said that, and she marveled how unfrightening it now was.

"Oh Granny, that's wonderful!" Mary smile grew even wider than it already was. "You deserve to be happy as well."

"I am glad you approve," Igor said, finally joining the conversation.

"Everyone will; I promise you," said Mary, as she and Henry walked toward their open carriage, which had been decorated with flowers especially for the occasion. They truly did belong together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OOOOOOOOOO

Three weeks after Mary and Henry wed, the Crawley's filled the church again. Church bells rang in the distance as men entered in formal suits, removing their hats. Women came in, wearing fancy dresses and lovely bonnets.

Robert stood at the entrance in his morning coat while Mama stood next to him in a lovely lavender dress and matching hat. The entire situation was surreal. He had decided Prince Kuragin was a nice gentleman who was good to Mama. He wanted them to continue seeing each other. But he had never expected them to _marry_.

"I always assumed I would give my daughters away someday," Robert said as Mama took his arm with a smile. He sighed a little, realizing he'd only performed that honor for Mary. He had thought he would perform it for Edith a couple of times, the most exciting being her recent suitor, the new marquess. But his middle daughter was still single now. And then there had been Sybil, who left home to marry in Ireland. At the time, giving youngest daughter away to marry Tom in Ireland had been an impossibility. But now, Robert sometimes wished he'd done so, considering she'd died so young. And Tom was far more a gentleman than Robert had originally thought.

Shaking his thoughts away internally, he focused on Mama again. "But I never expected to give my mother away," he finished.

Mama's smile transformed into her famous satisfied smirk. "Good. I hate to be too predictable. Even to you." With that, they began to walk down the aisle.

Far too quickly, they reached the vicar, and more importantly, Prince Kuragin. Igor. The man looked nice, Robert supposed, in his tails. He also had tender, devoted expression as he looked at Mama.

This situation truly was surreal, Robert thought. Especially as he finally placed Mama's hand in Igor's.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Chest tightening, Robert decided it was more than just surreal to watch Mama wed. To listen to her and Prince Kuragin's vows to each other. It was rather uncomfortable, to see her choose another husband. _Mama is replacing Papa_, Robert thought over and over as he stared at them.

Suddenly, he felt Cora's gentle gloved hand slide into his arm, and he sighed. She was trying to help, he supposed. And Cora had always preferred to show love through touch for some reason. Sometimes it was better to indulge her, even though it wouldn't help him.

Robert's chest tightened even more as Mama and Igor were now pronounced man and wife. How was he to handle this?

Cora gentle hand moved up and down his arm in a subtle but southing motion. Perhaps it was calming him a bit. Robert moved a bit closer to his wife as Mama and Igor turned to face everyone, and Cora's fingers continued their motions.

Cora was always there for him.

**This is obviously the climax of this story, but I do have one more chapter planned, based on the movie. Warning: If you have not yet seen the movie, that chapter will have a huge spoiler for Violet.**


	5. Dancing in the Dark

Dancing in the Dark

Cora's felt so happy she thought she might be floating as she danced in Robert's arms. The royal visit had been a success. She'd helped Edith by speaking to Queen Mary, and best of all, their daughter was expecting another child. "Can you believe it?" she whispered to her husband. "Another grandchild."

Robert's eyes glowed with the same light they always had when he saw any of their current grandchildren. "I know."

"And this time will be so much better for Edith," Cora said with a sigh. "I've arranged it so Bertie will be there for her, and I will be there to help, too." She still hated to think of her second daughter's lonely experience in Switzerland.

"Everything is so much better for Edith," Robert said, smiling as he looked over at their daughter, dancing with her husband in her beautiful new ballgown. "And yet I marvel at how far she's come." He sounded so proud.

"Yes," Cora said, feeling proud as well as Edith and her husband danced by. "She's happy. Everyone seems happy now." Mary's husband, Henry had arrived just in time for the ball, and they twirled around. Their majesties were calm and regal, but they seemed pleased the visit had gone well. Even Princess Mary appeared happier now. And could Mama have finally given up her feud with Robert's cousin? At least she and Igor seemed happy to share a dance.

The base and cellos' soft music drifted through the room, perfect for a waltz. And the old – fashioned lighting was ideal for a ball. Cora's feet moved easily and naturally, guided by Robert. "It's unfortunate we are not invited to balls as often as we used to be. It's always such a treat to dance with you," she said softly.

Robert's warm hands tightened a little as he held her, causing delightful tingles in Cora's body. Then he sighed. "We live in a different world now, Cora."

Cora nodded. Many estates were gone, and London houses were being sold all the time. There were not many spaces for elaborate dances anymore. And with her job at the hospital, Cora didn't have as much time to plan many parties. "I suppose you're correct."

Robert smile transformed into a large grin, enjoying being told he was right.

"Still, we have a gramophone at home. We should use it more often," Cora said, gazing directly into her husband's eyes. Robert gazed back with the same loving expression. Dancing with each other had always been one of their favorite activities. It was a wonderful way to stare into each other's eyes and hold each other close without anyone complaining. Even Mama and Mary never protested when she and Robert danced.

Mama and Igor passed them, dancing a bit slower than the other couples, but Cora still smiled. "And now that Mama has a partner, there is even more reason to bring out the gramophone."

Robert nodded, still gazing into Cora's eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Violet slid her unemotional mask on her face as she exited the small room. Speaking to her oldest granddaughter about her impending death had been more difficult than she'd expected, but she refused to let anyone else know at this point.

"What was that about?" Igor whispered in her ear as she re – entered the Hartwood ballroom.

"Just something I needed to discuss with Mary," Violet whispered back in a voice that left no room for arguments.

But Igor shook his head. "Your hiding something, Violet. You've been doing so for the last week, and now I want to know what it is."

Usually his strong, commanding voice made her feel warm inside, but when he used it to demand something of her, it made her want nothing to do with him. "Igor, if you're going to try that, then please leave my sight."

Igor sighed. "I hoped we could dance together tonight, but not if you will keep secrets from me. Secrets you apparently have no trouble telling Mary."

Violet stared right into his eyes, still clearly blue in the dimmer light of the ballroom. How did he do that? It still unnerved her that he knew her so well. Still, he didn't understand how much easier it was telling Mary than telling him. Her husband.

"I refuse to tell you now," she finally said, still staring into his eyes. "Not when everyone in our family is enjoying themselves." She smiled as Mary and Henry danced, Edith and Bertie floated by, Isabel and Dickie smiled as they twirled, and Princess Mary and her husband even danced. Violet thought she'd even seen Tom Branson dancing outside with Miss Lucy Smith, the ladies' maid that would inherit Cousin Maud's estate at Brompton. Of course, her family would inherit it one way or another.

And naturally, Robert and Cora also danced, enjoying just as much as they had in their younger days.

"Fine," Igor said, moving closer to her ear as he whispered. His breath tingled a bit on her neck, causing her to feel deliciously warm despite her uncomfortableness. "But you must tell me when we return home. Now, dance with me."

Accepting his hand, Violet put her worries about her health aside allowed him to lead her to the ball floor. Her heart pounded faster and faster as they assumed the correct positions for the dance. The last time they had done this was at the Winter Palace. She still remembered they way Igor had looked at her and their hands touched each other that night. They both knew what they were doing was wrong but had been helpless to stop once it had started.

"Violet," Igor whispered again, his breath still tingling on her neck in a way that made her heart jump. "Look at me." Slowly, she met his eyes, and they stared into hers, full of understanding and love. "We have nothing to be ashamed of now. For the first time since I've known you, I can finally dance with my wife _and _the woman I love."

Violet supposed he was right and slowly allowed herself to relax as they moved together to the soft music. They were a bit slower than they used to be, but it was rather enjoyable to feel Igor's hands holding her gently and looking into her eyes. She was beginning to understand why Robert and Cora had always loved dancing so much.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Now," Igor said, when all the dancing had finished, and they finally arrived back at the Dower House. "What is it?"

Bracing herself on her cane for support, Violet sighed. Naturally, he wouldn't let this be. "All right. Let me ring for some tea in the drawing room."

They settled in the drawing room, both on the settee, and the tea was served. It was almost too bright in her drawing room, and she wished for the dim lighting of the ball room. It was so much easier when they had been dancing in the dark. Violet took several sips of the warm liquid, hoping it would calm her. "You know I took a trip to London a few weeks ago?"

Igor nodded as he sipped his own tea. "I thought you had gone to see Rosamund."

Violet sighed. "That's what I wished you to think. But truly I," she paused and took another sip of tea. Then another. Why was this tea not giving her strength, as it normally did? "Oh, Igor." She took a deep breath. "I saw a doctor there. A specialist."

"For the soreness you've been having on your breasts?" Igor asked.

Violet nodded, unable to speak. He was coming dangerously close to the truth.

"What treatments did they give you?" Igor asked in a much softer voice than the one he usually used. But at this moment, it was exactly what Violet wanted to hear.

"That's just it," Violet said, just as softly. "They said they couldn't treat it. The lumps were too big and not in a place where they could operate." She immediately turned away from him, afraid of his reaction. Would he pity her? Would he demand she seek other doctors and strange treatments? Or worst of all, would he cry, terrified of losing her?

"So it's…" Igor's voice said slowly, as if he understood what she meant, but was afraid to say it.

"Yes," Violet said, trying to sound braver than she was. "Cancer."

"But certainly, there must be some way to treat it," Igor's voice said, just as she feared he would. "Another doctor, perhaps. You should try the continent."

"No," Violet said firmly, turning to look him in the eye. "If I must die, I will do it with dignity, in my own home. Not running around the world to doctors and places I have never heard, subjecting me to treatments I don't understand."

"Oh, Violet," Igor said, wiping his eyes. "I knew this day would come, someday. But I'm afraid I'm not prepared for it to be today."

Violet wiped her own eyes. "I know. This exactly why I didn't want to tell you. Telling Mary was difficult enough, but telling you,… Oh Igor." His arms wrapped around her and hers wrapped around him. Earlier tonight they had embraced in happiness and danced in the dark. Now they embraced in grief and must dance in knowledge.

"At least we got our last chance, Violet," Igor said into her neck. His beard brushed against her skin, and the intimacy made her feel warm, like it always did. "I will always be glad of that." He used his strong, commanding voice on that last sentence, and that made her feel even warmer.

**I hope you've all enjoyed this story, despite it's bittersweet ending. **

**If you are interested in reading more DA from me (and don't mind M – rated stories), you might consider trying my new multi – chapter story "Not Exactly a Year." It's Robert's perspective of his first year of marriage.**

**If you prefer another story from Violet's POV, I am thinking of writing a story about Queen Victoria's death, with will have a chapter from Violet's perspective. It may go up around August.**


End file.
